The Locket
by OurGloryDays
Summary: Sweden makes Finland a locket and is nervous about giving it to him! My fist fanfic so please review :  Rated T because I'm just not sure...


SuFin – Locket

3/6/12

So, this is my first fanfic… I had been itching to write one about my favorite couple for a while, but I didn't know where to start, so I put my iPod on shuffle and decided on "Carry This Picture" by Dashboard Confessional. Yes- this was originally going to be a songfic but once I started writing, the words just flowed! (YAY!) Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Berwald reached his hand into his pocket, feeling for the tiny charm he'd made for his housemate. His fingers grasped it and he felt his cheeks warm at the thought of the smile that would appear on Tino's face, when presented with this small token of his unspoken love for his 'wife.'<p>

No, he still hadn't mustered up the courage to tell Tino how he really felt. How much he really cared. How often he wanted to hold him in his arms. How he wanted to massage his shoulders, and kiss his neck after a long day. He still hadn't found a way to tell Tino that he loved him.

After today's world meeting is when he decided he would give Tino yet another piece of his heart. To Berwald, it wasn't enough.

It was a hand crafted rose-gold locket, one that once opened revealed a picture of their makeshift family: Peter, Hanatamago, Tino and Berwald on the right side, and on the left side, in delicately carved words, read: "Family."

All throughout the meeting Berwald tried to figure out what he would say to Tino. He tried to plan it out perfectly, but each of his daydreams ended with Berwald leaning down to kiss Tino, which he knew would freak Tino out. However the thought of a kiss made him blush, and he nervously glanced in Tino's direction, feeling his heart beat faster and his cheeks grow hotter as he looked at his 'wife's' lips.

He truly enjoyed the thought of kissing Tino, in fact the thought crossed his mind several times a day, especially when Tino was making breakfast, or when he had just stepped out of the shower. Or when he was playing with Peter and Hanatamago. But mostly when Tino is lying asleep next to him, that's when Berwald feels the strongest urge, it is in those moments when Berwald wants to-

"Meeting dismissed!" Alfred shouted interrupting Berwald's thoughts, as he pointlessly punched his fist into the air. The other countries rose from their seats and headed out, each parting ways after leaving the building. Today's meeting was unusually short, and rather uneventful, Berwald thought silently to himself as he and Tino walked back home together.

Tino! Tino's present! The Swede's mind quickly scrambled to put a sentence together so he could give the shorter man the little gift he spent a month putting together.

After some thought, Berwald decided that simply handing it to him would be best, because then he wouldn't stutter his words and feel foolish as he played the moment on repeat in his mind later that night.

Here I go, he thought, as he slowed his pace, silently getting the attention of the one he most desired.

"Berwald? What's wrong?" Tino asked, his brows furrowing, and a look of concern coming from those beautiful violet eyes that made Berwald's heart race.

Berwald froze, only now considering the full consequences of giving Tino such a personal gift. What if he didn't like it?

Forgetting the consequences, Berwald dug his hand into his pocket and looked Tino directly in the eyes. At this look Tino didn't move away, Tino didn't even freeze, in fact, Tino had done the exact opposite of what Berwald expected. The tiny Finn approached him and placed a hand on his forehead, checking the tall Swede's temperature.

"Well, you don't have a fever…" Tino said, as he continued feeling Berwald's forehead, then moving onto his cheeks. Berwald's blush was under control until that moment. He felt his cheeks getting hotter, and looked down and to the side so that the sun would cast a shadow on his face as he presented Tino with the locket.

"M'd' th's f'r y' ." Berwald said coyly when he didn't hear an immediate response from Tino. Tino gently picked the locket up off of Berwald's palm, detangling the chain it hung on. (Made this for you.)

Berwald's blush hadn't receded, but he looked at Tino regardless. He wanted- no, he _needed_ to see his reaction. That was all Berwald had to go on when it came to trying to understand how Tino felt about him.

Berwald's heart was about to beat out of his chest when he saw the thickening blush on Tino's cheeks, as his 'wife' tried to avert his harsh stare. He took a small step closer, definitely within kissing distance of Tino, and placed his hands gently on top of the Finn's. Berwald applied a small amount of pressure, revealing to Tino the inside of the locket.

The Swede left his hands there, letting them linger on the soft skin of his love, only focusing on how much he wanted to entwine their fingers and never let go.

"Berwald…" Tino spoke in a whisper, "I, it's- I, I love it, Berwald." The Finn looked up at him, blushing a deep red and smiling the most genuine smile Berwald had ever seen. It was at moments like these when he was glad he didn't speak much, because he was truly speechless.

Berwald and Tino's eyes were locked on one another's for longer than ever before, with Berwald's hands still atop of Tino's. He felt his heart lurch into his throat, and he knew his cheeks were just as red as his 'wife's.' He thought he was delirious because he could have sworn that Tino was slowly coming in for a kiss. Thinking that he himself was the one that was getting closer, and not Tino, he broke the moment by clearing his throat, fearing rejection at such a perfect moment.

"I c'n h'lp y' p't it 'n… 'f y'd l'k'…" Berwald nervously stated, looking down at his and Tino's hands, his voice slightly shaky. (I can help you put it on…If you'd like…)

Tino let out a faint sigh, and nodded at Berwald's half statement, and half request. Berwald regrettably removed his hands from Tino's, and unhooked the lock at the end of the chain. He took a second small step closer to Tino bending down slightly to put the locket around the Finn's neck. Berwald, now able to smell Tino's pleasant scent, and nearly feel his breath on his shoulder, was considering wrapping his arms around him.

To his surprise, the Finn beat him to it.

* * *

><p>The End…<p>

Please review… I don't really know what to expect so be nice pretty please

Good night world!


End file.
